sera que podre amarte?
by sophia06
Summary: hola,bueno el titulo salio porq no sabia que poner,es una historia en donde la vida de kag no pinta para nada de color rosa, sera que a la larga volvera a confiar en alguien de su sexo opuesto es un kagxsesh
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Sin embargo, la historia es originalmente mía. Todo esto lo hago sin ánimos de lucro.

**Capitulo I** : El accidente

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Era una noche de invierno, hacia mucho frió y mis padres cumplían diez años de casados, así que decidieron ir a cenar, sin importarles el frió llamaron a la niñera que me solía cuidarme, yo muy contenta ya que mi niñera era un amor, siempre me hacia jugar, aparte a mis padres se los veía muy felices, y si eso les ponía feliz a ellos a mi también me ponía.

Como a las 21:00 de la noche sonó el timbre de nuestra casa corrí las escaleras esperando ver a Juliet mi niñera, en efecto fue ella, así que mis padres les repitieron lo mismo de siempre como de costumbre ella ya se lo sabia al Roll de memoria, así que luego de dejarles lo números de teléfono se fueron. Y así comenzó mi noche mas alegre hasta al otro día.

Luego de que se fueron subimos a mi cuarto y comenzamos a jugar con mis barbies, al rato me dijo que debíamos bajar a comer y con gusto me fui, mientras comíamos me comentaba que había traído unas de mis películas favoritas La sirenita, así que comimos rápido, y mientras ella preparaba las palomitas yo acomodaba el sofá con las almohadas y unas frazadas por el frió, no se demoro mucho en hacerse las palomitas y vimos la película, cuando termino subimos a mi recamara me contó un cuento y quede dormida.

Al otro día cuando desperté la vi a Juleit muy deprimida, no entendía el porque así que le pregunte:

-buenos días-

-igual mente kag-

-pasa algo?-mientras me sentaba en la mesa

-si, paso algo que no creo que te agrade mucho- me decía mientras tomaba de mis manos –se trata de tus padres-

-que paso con ellos?-ya comenzándome a poner mal

-me llamaron desde la clínica avisándome que tuvieron un accidente, y que se encontraban en estado grave-mientras me decía ambas comenzamos a llorar, yo solo negaba con la cabeza, mientras sentía como me abrazaba, aunque no me era suficiente

-llora kag, estas en todos tus derechos- me decía mi niñera

-podrías llevarme hasta allá?-le pregunte mientras me secaba mis lagrimas

-si, claro-mientras suspiraba- ve a cambiarte quieres, yo solo me di vuelta y desgana comencé a subir mis escaleras, al plazo de 15 minutos, baje y Juliet ya estaba abajo esperándome con los abrigos de cada una.

Fue un viaje para mi gusto bastante amargo y largo, por momentos pensaba que me quedaría sola en este mundo, y eso era lo que mas me temía, yo solo observaba todo callada y cabizbaja, llegamos a la clínica, y tomada de su mano nos dirigimos hasta un pasillo con personas por doquier, en eso nos acercamos a un doctor a juzgar por su ropa

-disculpe doctor, estamos buscando a un matrimonio que tubo un accidente en esta madrugada-

-ustedes se refieren a la pareja Higurashi?- decía el doctor con una cara de lo mas común

-así es-le decía Jules

-familiares suyos-pregunto el doctor

-si-respondió ella

-bueno, lo que le debo decir es algo muy fuerte-en ese momento se quedo en silencio, mientras yo apretaba mas fuerte la mano de ella-el señor falleció apenas llego, y la señora esta fuera de peligro, pero deseamos tenerla unos días mas para ver como reacciona- yo solo me hice la fuerte mi padre siempre me repetía que fuera lo que fuera nunca debía llorar, así que solo trague saliva, y aunque me alegraba que mi madre estuviera viva, sentía como algo muy pegado a mí me era arrebatado de mis manos y eso si que dolía –cuanto lo siento-

-si, aunque yo lo siento mas por ella-decía mi niñera mientras me veía, yo solo miraba hacia abajo mientras recordaba todo y a la vez nada de lo que viví con mi padre

-supongo que es la hija-dijo el poniéndose a mi altura

-así es-respondió ella

-cuanto lo siento pequeña, pero si gustas te puedo llevas hasta donde se encuentra tu madre- yo solo respondí con la cabeza mientras me repetía que no debía llorar, y así llegamos hasta donde estaba mi madre, se encontraba sola, y me dijeron que pase sola, que luego entraría juliet, cuando entre cerré la puerta, y aunque no lo podía creer era como si mi padre estuviera con mi madre

-ven pequeña, no llores, aunque se que no lo estés haciendo, siento como si por dentro ya no quisieras vivir-

-pa… pa…-tartamudeaba y comencé a llorar

-tranquila hija mía, aunque ahora yo me valla protege a tu madre, que yo desde otro lugar las estaré cuidando a las dos-cuando termino de decir eso, me abrazo me dio un beso y comenzó a irse mientras yo arrodillada en el suelo solo decía en voz baja

-cuidare de ella, como todo este tiempo lo hiciste tu, pero no me puedes dejar sola, no ahora, no-y entre la oscuridad de mis pensamientos, recordé que mi madre se encontraba cercas así que me levante, le cogi la mano y me senté a su lado, paso tiempo hasta que alguien entro a la habitación

-ven, vamos kag, hay que descansar-me decía mi niñera mientras entraba

-no, me quedare con ella hasta que vuelva conmigo a casa, es una promesa que le hice a mi padre-

-ella, aunque no era su deber se quedo conmigo-hasta que ambas caímos rendidas al sueño

Al día siguiente

-mi pequeña, como estas?- me decía mi madre mientras me acarisiba la cabeza

-madre, bien, y mejor ahora que tu también te ves mejor-

-gracias tesoro, juleit-dijo mi madre asombrada

-buenos días señora-le respondía ella

-que hace usted acá-

-bueno kagome no quería regresar así que decidí quedarme con ella acá, y los doctores no se opusieron así que-

-gracias por tu amabilidad-respondió mi madre

-no hay porque, a por cierto no se si hice bien pero llame a su padre, ya debe de estar llegando-

-esta bien gracias, y mi marido-dijo mi madre con un tono de esperanza, pero no obtuvo respuesta mas ambas bajamos la cabeza-ya veo-

-lo siento tanta señora Higurashi-

-esta bien-dijo mi madre mientras una lágrima salían de sus ojos

-disculpe, se puede-decía un señor mayor de edad que en una de sus manos traía una canasta con flores, y unas golosinas

-abuelo-dije yo algo animado, ya que hace mucho que no lo veía

-mi nieta querida, hija, joven- saludaba mi abuelo

-padre, no debió molestarse en traer todo eso desde tan lejos-

-descuide quería hacerlo, estas mejor?-decía mientras colocaba la canasta en el suelo, y juliet recogía las flores y las colocaba en agua

-si padre, juliet puedes llevar a kag a casa a bañarse

-pero madre- y justo entro el doctor

-descuida linda, tu madre ya te alcanzara ya que en unas horas estará en alta- eso fue una noticia que en el rostro de todos los que estábamos dentro nos coloco una sonrisa

-de acuerdo si lo pode de esa forma esta bien, nos vemos madre, adiós abuelo-le decía mientras a ambos les daba un beso-gracias doctor-y a el también le di un beso

-gracias a vos hermosa-así que decidimos irnos

-ahora hija, dime que sucedió- le decía mientras se sentaba en la silla

-bueno sucedió así-

Flash Back

-bien, sube amor, volvamos a la casa antes que se nos haga mas tarde-decía el esposo mientras abría la puerta del auto

-si, vamos-le decía unas ves ya adentro de este, colocándose el cinturón

, y veía como el tan bien se subía

-estuvo muy rico la cena no lo crees así-decía el mientras ya una vez puesto su cinturón arrancaba el auto

-si, me gusto mucho, gracias por el regalo- le decía ella mientras observaba la pulsera de oro que de un lado estaba grabada y decía, eternamente juntos

-de nada, la frase la pedí yo que la colocaran, te gusta-le decía el mientras se paraba en un semáforo

-si, gracias-y le da un beso, luego de eso el semáforo se pone en verde, y eran los únicos que venían en la misma dirección de estos, y cuando iban a cruzar totalmente esa avenida doblo un auto de la nada a toda velocidad, y como no pudo frenar ya que estaba muy encima chocaron

Fin del Flash Back

-eso es todo lo que recuerdo, luego escuche el sonido de la ambulancia y fue cuando me desmaye totalmente-

-ya veo, sabes que-y no lo dejo terminar

-si, me dijeron las chicas, va en realidad me lo dieron a entender así, es verdad, dime, falleció-le dijo su hija mientras comenzaban las lagrimas asomarse a sus ojos

-si hija, cuanto lo siento-mientras lo abrazaba

-no es justo padre, no lo es, teníamos todo una vida por delante me regala esta pulsera, y en los momentos mas felices de nuestras vidas viene a suceder esto-

-ssshhh, tranquila, ahora solo hay que concentrarse en tu hija, mi nieta, que de todos es la que mas debe de estar sufriendo, ya que si no mal recuerdo era muy apegada a el, no es así?-le decía mientras aun la abrazaba y le pasaba su mano por su cabeza

-si, pobrecita, me imagino debió ser como una bomba para ella, pero-

-no digas mas, solo el tiempo ira solucionando esta herida que esta en sus pechos- mas el silencio se hizo notar en el cuarto

-disculpen, espero no molestar, pero ya se puede retirar cuando guste señora Higurashi-decía una enfermera, que entraba mientras le sacaba el suero de su brazo y de su mano derecha.

-gracias, padre puede llamar un taxi-

-si ya vuelvo, con permiso-y así fue a llamar al taxi, al ratito llego este y llegaron a su casa, al entrar era como si volvieran a entrar a la habitación de la clínica, el silencio era inevitable, aun así el abuelo llevo a su hija a su cuarto, y luego se dirigió a la habitación de su nieta

-se puede-decía mientras golpeaba la puerta, y esta a su ves se abría

-yo mejor me voy a mi casa, dígale a la señora que no me debe nada, que quizás luego venga, adiós señor- decía juliet

-yo le digo, muchas gracias joven, adiós-decía este mientras entraba a la habitación de la niña –mi nieta hermosa- le decía mientras se dirigía a la cama donde estaba ella recostada

-abuelo, venga siéntese a mi lado-le decía ella mientras pegaba unas palmaditas al colchón

-si querida-sentándose a su lado –dime, como te encuentras- le decía mientras tomaba lo que ella tenia en sus manos, la dio vuelta y era una foto de ella con sus padres

-bien abuelo, miraba la foto y recordaba lo que vivimos ese día, lo recuerdas abuelo

-si, fue ese día que los invite para que vallan a mis campos verdad-decía este tratando de recordar

-así es abuelo, ese día la pasamos muy bien todos, y aprendimos mucho sobre los animales, cuando me volverás a llevar-decía ella sin bajar lo brazos

-cuando tu madre este un poquito mejor, tomamos el primer tren queres-

-si, abuelo, yo mejor voy a prepararme unos sándwich, deseas-

-claro, de tus favoritos si es posible yo ya bajo en unos instantes veré a tu madre primero-mientras veía como ella salía corriendo alegremente de la pieza, y el tomo el mismo camino solo que mas lento, a su paso, y dirigiéndose a la habitación de al lado

-padre, como esta ella-decía la madre mientras lo veía entrar a su padre a su recara

-ella, bueno la verdad-decía el cabizbajo

-que, esta muy deprimida-decía ella bajando la mirada

-no en realidad, esta como si no hubiera pasado nunca, es como si evitara pensar en que el ya no esta, y solo piensa en los buenos momentos-le decía el mientras le acariciaba la mano

-supongo que es bueno-le decía ella mientras tomaba su mano

-si, por cierto le prometí que cuando te recuperaras iríamos a nuestros campos-

-como guste padre, ella en donde esta ahora-

-abajo comiendo sándwich-

-muy bien, yo descansare un poco más-

-como desees, adiós-y le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió hasta la cocina

Y así fue como comieron juntos, y después subieron a la recamara, el le contó uno de sus cuentos favoritos, y ella al rato se quedo dormida.

Al poco tiempo su madre se recupero y fueron al campo a tratar de olvidar lo malo, para después de un largo plazo volver a las vidas comunes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Muy bien, por fin hago el primer capitulo, y no creo demorarme para el segundo, hice primero este para que comenzara a narrar mi verdadera historia, solo les quiero comentar, que no es una historia como las otras, en la vida de kagome no va a pintar todo en color de rosa, será algo triste, negra, incluso terminara perdiendo… pero eso se Irán enterando luego, a los capítulos los tratare de hacer largos, y la inspiración nacerá cuando tome el teclado jajaja, así que si me demoro es porque no me llego la inspiración, bueno a aquellos que les guste este fic y a aquellos que no me gustaría que me lo hagan saber, criticas también recibo, no me molestare, aparte es mi segundo fic, y este nada que ver con el primero, bien besos, gracias por tomar un tiempo para leerlo, chau


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Sin embargo, la historia es originalmente mía. Todo esto lo hago sin ánimos de lucro.

**Capitulo II: **una decisión que tomar

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Han pasado 3 años desde que mi padre falleció, como prometió el abuelo, nos fuimos al campo donde mi madre después de un año y medio del fallecimiento de mi padre, su esposo, volvió a casarse, el nuevo esposo sabia bien que su presencia en nuestra familia nunca seria igual, a la que tenia mi padre, yo no me negaba mi madre tenia que reconstruir su vida, de seguro mi padre hubiera querido eso, así que no puse ninguna objeción.

Mi padrastro era un hombre de negocio, era contador, y mi madre había comenzado a trabajar en un restaurante, doble turno, y había días que trabajaba horas extras, y mi padrastro para no preocuparla se quedaba en la casa conmigo, aunque para mi, hubiera sido peor que nunca se quedara conmigo, mi madre desconocía lo que pasaba cada vez que ella no estaba, y yo no tenia el valor suficiente para decírselo hasta unos meses atrás.

Pero la decisión que tome ese día no fue la mejor de todas, pues paso mucho tiempo hasta que decidí decírselo, pero al fin tuve el valor de decirlo…

Flash Back

-cariño, me debo ir a trabajar y llegare muy tarde, pues hoy tengo horas extras-le decía a mi padrastro

-muy bien querida tranquila yo cuidare de kag como siempre lo hago-yo solo sostenía la mano de mi madre, impidiendo que se valla, le rogué que me llevara con ella, mas ella no acepto

-mi pequeña, tranquila te dejo en buenas manos-me decía ella, mientras que yo sentía que pisaba las puertas del infierno, solo miraba hacia el suelo.

-adiós tesoro, recuerda llamar antes de venir cosa que te espere-le decía el muy descarado

-si lo se, chau pequeña-y me dio un beso y se fue, cuando se fue sentía que ya volvería a pasar, el como las veces que quedábamos solos, me toma la mano, y subíamos hasta el baño, una vez allí se sienta en la bañera, coloca sus codos sobre sus rodillas, y mientras rosa sus manos con su boca, y cada rato decía

-has lo que siempre haces-yo solo bajo mi mirada, y comienzo a desvestirme, el solo miraba en silencio, una vez desnuda decía

-ponte como te enseñe-yo me daba la vuelta y ponía mis manos y rodillas en el suelo, pasaban unos minutos y el se para, se quita su ropa de abajo, y comenzaba a lo que muchos dicen, a "violarme".

Luego de que termino de hacerlo, se fue y yo quede tirada en el piso, con la mente perdida, viendo como evitar esto, que aria mi padre en momentos como este, así que solo quede tirada en el piso, y después de horas, entro al baño, me volvió a hacer, solo q esta vez no fue tanto tiempo, y cuando termino me dijo

-cámbiate rápido, tu madre esta en camino y no deseo que sospeche de nada-así que recogí mi ropa, bastante adolorida, y me metí en mi cama así desnuda como estaba, el vino, como aun no llegaba, me amenazaba

-mas vale que no le digas nada a tu madre, entendiste-mientras me apretaba fuertemente mis pechos

-si, lo se pero suéltame me haces daño-le decía yo tratando de soltarme

-te haré lo que quiera, tu madre ni se imagina esto, así que te usare a mi manera, y si quiero lastimarte lo hago, me decía mientras que una de sus manos me seguía apretando un pecho, y con la otra, comenzó a bajarla lentamente por mi torso, hasta llegar a mi vagina y comenzar a meter un dedo, luego el otro, y así hasta que me dio toda la mano, y mientras lo hacia me decía

-no te quejes, Será peor, y tu lo sabes-en eso sentimos que paraba un auto así que el dejo de tocarme, salio de mi cuarto y yo tirada en la cama, quede así toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté antes que todos, espere hasta que el se fuera a trabajar, una vez que lo hizo baje del dormitorio, y me dirigí hasta el living en donde mi madre estaba limpiando los muebles

-madre-le dije mientras me paraba a su lado

-que pasa pequeña-me decía ella mientras se agachaba

-hay algo que debo decirte-

-dime-mientras me acariciaba la cabeza

-es sobre José-

-que pasa con el?-

-bueno, pues veras, cuando tu te vas y quedamos solos, me lleva al baño y me violada

-entupida-me decía mientras me pegaba una cachetada

-pe…pe…ro madre-mientras me tocaba la mejilla

-que te dije sobre mentir, sos una desagradecida el se preocupa por vos, y vos así le pagas-yo solo me levante y subí a mi cuarto saque una mochila y coloque todo lo que me cabía allí dentro, un poco de ropa, y luego cuando ya no entraba mas agarré la foto de mi padre

-perdón, se que me dijiste que cuide de ella, y de veras que trate de hacerlo, pero, pero yo ya no puedo mas, ya no lo aguanto-mientras una lagrima salía de mi ojo-perdón padre por romper mi promesa- y luego de eso la guarde, me dirigí al cuarto de ellos, le quite toda la plata, suponía que con eso podría alimentarme algo, así que fui de ahí, Salí por la ventana, y me dirigí a la estación de tren, me tome tres trenes en total.

Fin del Flash Back

Pero la decisión que tome ese día no fue la mejor de todas, pues paso mucho tiempo hasta que decidí decírselo, pero al fin tuve el valor de decirlo ella reacciono de una manera, valla padre como termino todo no!, hace frió, y para el colmo esta lloviendo

-oye niña, no tenes a donde ir verdad, venga en mi casa podrá cubrirse de la lluvia-levante mi mirada y era una pareja de ansíanos, así que no creí que me pasara algo, así que acepte a irme con ellos, luego de un viaje en ómnibus llegamos hasta su casa

-venga joven, venga pase, no este allí abajo se puede enfermar- me decía la anciana

-si-decía dudando, pero al fin de cuentas acepte, pase, y adentro el anciano me dio una toalla para que me secara

-dime quieres una taza de te-me ofrecía la señora

-si, muchas gracias-le dije yo mientras me pasaba el toallon por la cabeza, espere unos minutos, y esta apareció una bandeja en donde se podía ver tres tazas de te, con unas galletitas.

-dime, como es tu nombre hermosa?-me decía el señor

-yo, yo… yo me llamo kagome, y ustedes señores-les decía yo

-a me olvide de presentarnos que despistada-mientras reía- yo soy Kaede, y el es mi esposo Naraku, llevamos cincuenta años de casados, nos conocemos desde toda la vida-decía ella mientras tomaba de su mano y mostraba una gran sonrisa

-ya veo, y dígame, espero no ser grotesca pero tienen hijos-

-la verdad no, no pudimos tener nunca, aunque fue nuestro mayor sueño

-valla, verdad que es medio injusta la vida, a algunos le da lo que no quieren, y a otros les quita lo que necesitan-

-asi es, esa es la forma de vida que tenemos nosotros los humanos, y dime te perdiste-

-no-mientras bajaba mi cabeza-es una historia que aun no deseo mencionar en esos momentos-

-como guste pequeña no te obligaremos a nada-le decía la anciana kaede mientras se levantaba- venga esposo ayúdeme a traer las cosas para poner la mesa y sirva la comida-le decía esta mientras le tomaba la mano

-voy querida, voy- le decía el, una vez allí

-hombre, creo que esta joven no tiene a donde ir y si le decimos que pase la noche con nosotros y después vemos que hacemos con ella-le decía mientras sacaba los platos de la alacena

-bien, pero se lo digo yo o se lo dices tu?-decía este mientras recibía los platos que la señora le pasaba

-se lo digo yo-le decía mientras tomaba lo que faltaba para colocar en la mesa

-bien como quieras-yendo al comedor

-bien kagome si gustas puedes ir a lavarte las manos para quedar a comer-decía ella

-si donde queda?-decía curiosa ya que miraba para dentro y había varias entradas aunque no sabia a donde la dirigirían

-a si, queda por el pasillo derecho la penúltima puerta a tu derecha-mientras ¡le señalaba con el dedo

-gracias-y se dirigió al baño, cuando volvió se sentó en la mesa mientras observaba toda la comida servida

-gracias por la comida-dijo juntando las manos- me puedo serví un poco de esto-mientras señala un puré-con un poco de aquello-mientras miraba las milanesas

-si mi vida, toma lo que quieras que hace tiempo que no teníamos visitas, y menos con tanto apetito-

-muy bien gracias-le decís mientras comenzaba a hacer su primer bocado

-dinos algo, tenes a donde volver, ósea tenes un hogar?-le decía kaede mientras tomaba de su baso

-hogar tengo, muy pero muy lejos de aquí a la cual dudo mucho que volveré a ese lugar-le decía mientras comía

-ya veo, y supongo que no deseas hablar al respecto- solo moví la cabeza y seguí comiendo

-bueno nosotros-dice naraku mientras toma la mano de kaede-nos gustarías que pases esta noche con nosotros y si gustas el tiempo que deseas, no nos molestara que estés con nosotros, seria como la hija que nunca tuvimos-

-muchas gracias, la verdad no tengo a donde ir y si no es una molestia me quedare acá, va si ustedes quieren-

-si claro-le dije, y luego de que comimos ayude a levantar los platos, y luego los Labé, mientras kaede me instalaba la habitación en la que me quedaría por un tiempo, me agradaba la idea pues no tenia muchas opciones, y parecían ambos buenas personas así que accedí con mucho gusto.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hola bue acá ta mi segundo capitulo… se que dije que seria mas largo pero, no me llega la inspiración y la que viene ya seria para otro capitulo porque no entra en el mismo tema, espero que les allá gustado este capi.

Les agradezco cualquier opinión, críticos, felicitaciones, lo que gusten y les recuerdo que no será un fic donde todo pinte en color rosa


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Sin embargo, la historia es originalmente mía. Todo esto lo hago sin ánimos de lucro.

**Capitulo III: **nueva vida, con los mismos sentimientos

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Han pasados apenas tres semanas desde que estoy con los ancianitos, a la semana que comencé a convivir con ellos, la habitación que tenían en el primer piso, que es la que nadie ocupaba paso a ser mi cuarto…

Flash black

-bien kag, querida tu habitación ya esta pintada del color que nos dijiste, colocamos el machambre y el piso de madera-decía naraku mientras subíamos las escaleras

-muchas gracias abue-había optado llamarlos así, ya que por su nombre me era incomodo, y para llamarlos mama y papa no quería, porque eso me traía malos recuerdos-gracias por todo

-si, bien esta ya esta con lo principal, aun no se acomodado ni los muebles, ni la cama, ni nada, lo tejamos todo acá para que tu crearas tu cuarto a tu gusto-decía mi abue mientras abría la puerta

-valla-decía muy asombrada pues aun no había subido a verla-es enorme y hermosa-decía con una gran sonrisa, luego de unos minutos- me gustaría que la cama la colocáramos en el centro de la habitación, contra la pared, me podrían ayudar-decía mientras los miraba con una gran sonrisa

-si tesoro, venga carguémosla- era una cama de dos plazas, de material de algarrobo, así que los vecinos de mi abue habían aceptado para ayudar a mover los muebles, y otras cosas que me fueran difícil de mover yo sola, aparte si lo arrastrábamos rayábamos el suelo y era lo que no queríamos

-bien, gracias, ahora este mueble tan enorme lo colocaremos acá-mientras señalaba la pared izquierda, que estaba a tres metro de donde se encontraba la cama-bien, las mesitas de luz a ambos lados por favor- mientras que los chicos lo hacían con gusto, solo me mostraban una gran sonrisa

-bien, por el momento eso no mas abue-ya que habían puesto el placard, la cama y las mesitas de luz en su lugar, a mi solo ya me quedaba acomodarlas, y decorar a mi gusto

-bien gorda, cual quier cosa nos llamas, así te ayudamos dale-me decían los chicos mientras me pasaban sus manos en mi cabeza para despeinarme

-bien, gracias-

-nosotros los acompañaremos hasta la puerta-decían mis abue- a kag, por cierto iremos a comprar unas cosas para la cena de hoy, cual quier problema que te surja los llamas a ellos si

-si claro abues, no se hagan problema, iré acomodando y trayendo las cosas de la otra habitación.

Y así mientras los abues cerraban la puerta y bajaban las escaleras con los muchachos, yo quede en esta acomodando las cosas, tendí mi cama, con un juego de sabanas y acolchado con unos grabados chinos, y arriba de esta una variación de formas y tamaños de almohadoncitos del mismo tono, las cortinas blancas y largas, con unos detalles en color arena, y aun costado de ella puse un escritorio que ocupaba una gran parte del rincón, ahí coloque los libros del colegio al que iba, y decidí que allí estudiaría, y al costado del escritorio puse una pesita chiquita de madera y sobre ella el equipo de música que me habían regalado los abues, puse la radio y mientras escuchaba la música me puse acomodar la ropa en el placard, una vez que termine puse en las mesitas de luz unas funditas tejidas a crochet que me los había hecho la nani (mi abuelita kaede), en ese momento sentía como mis abuelos me avisaban que ya habían llegado, y yo justo termine de acomodar lo que ahora seria mi cuarto.

Fin del Flash black

-Nani, abue ya estoy en casa- les gritaba desde la puerta mientras me sacaba mis zapatos del colegio, y me dirigía el comedor

-hola querida, como te fue hoy-me preguntaba la nani mientras me daba un beso

-muy bien nani, y el abuelo-le decía mientras miraba a todos lados y no había ni pista de que estuviera por acá

-no esta amor, mas tarde vendrá me dijo que iba a hacer unos tramites-decía

-bien nani, me cambiare y dejare la mochila en mi cuarto-le decía mientras salía de ahí

-niña, te hago la merienda-me decía mientras me miraba

-si nani- y comencé a subir las escaleras, estas eran en forma de caracol, con los escalones de un cerámico en diferentes tonos de verde muy bonitos para cualquier ojos, llegue a mi cuarto, como todas las puertas de la casa, esta tenia llave, le saque y entre deje mi mochila en el escritorio, y mi uniforme en la percha, tome un short corto y una musculosa, me ate el pelo con una coleta alta y baje de vuelta

-ya esta tu merienda querida-mientras me acercaba al comedor

-gracias nani-le decía mientras tomaba la silla

-y dime ya hace dos semanas que vas al colegio ya hiciste amigos-decía la nani, mientras yo pensaba como podía ser posible que me lo viva preguntando

-no nani, y no quiero tener amigos, ni aquí ni en ningún lado, aparte creen que soy rara por mi manera de ser-le respondía esperando que entendiera

-pero mi amor, si siempre sonreís, y sos muy atenta, responsable entre otras cualidades-

-no nani, te equivocas, en la casa y con ustedes no mas sonrió, luego me demuestro seria e indiferente, y miro a todos como- y no me dejo terminar

-como con odio?-pregunto la nani

-si-le respondía yo mientras tomaba mi leche

-pero mi ángel, a quien invitaremos a tu cumpleaños que será en una semana-me decía con un tono preocupada

-nani, no quiero a nadie mas que a nosotros tres-le decía mientras me untaba el pan

-esta bien, por cierto mi hermana menor vendrá a vivir con nosotros

-esta bien, no hay problema, como se llama-

-ella se llama kikyo, tiene catorce años, y es muy parecida a vos-

-en la forma de ser con los demás te referís vos nani-

-asi es, llegara mañana creo-

-esta bien- le decía mientras colocaba mi tasa en el lava platos –es de ella el cuarto que me mencionaste una ves nani- le preguntaba mientras levantaba las cosas que aun me quedaban en la mesa

-si es de ella mi tesoro-

-bueno nani, será mejor que me valla a hacer la tarea- mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto, mi colegio es el mejor de todo la provincia, tienes que ser muy buena alumna para que te den una beca para la universidad de esta, no cualquiera entra en ella, y se llama Shicon no Tama(Aclaración de la autora: creo que así se escribe la perla esta, y si me equivoco yo creo que ustedes me entenderán),y no solo era la mejor, si no que tenia doble turno así que me la pasaba allí desde las siete y media de la mañana hasta las siete y media de la tarde, llegue a mi cuarto y me dirigí directamente al escritorio, prendí el equipo de música, y hice toda mi tarea, luego me fui a bañar, mi baño sen encontraba al lado de mi cuarto, abrí la duche y espere que se llenara de agua la bañera, mientras yo me desvestía totalmente, un a vez q se lleno tire un liquido que producía la espuma en esta y entre, recosté todo mi cuerpo en ella y solo se veía mi cabeza

-hay abuelitos, sepan entenderme esto no es fácil para mi, ustedes me tienen que aceptar y entender que algún día se les lograre contar-hablaba sola mientras las lagrimas salían de mis ojos como si nada, al recordar las cosas que me hacia aquel hombre.

-kagoma-decía el abuelo- te encuentras bien-mientras golpeaba la puerta de mi baño

-si abue, esta todo bien, ya esta la cena-le preguntaba con un tono de melancolía

-si mi amor, bajas ya si, así comemos juntos-

-si abuelo- en ese momento Salí total luego terminaría mi baño, me dije ya que había estado recostada mas de media hora en esta, me seque agarre la bata y baje al comedor, cuando llegue ya había servido todo la nani, las milanesas el puré de papa, el jugo en los vasos, solo faltaba yo, así que me sentí le dimos la gracias a Dios por la comida, y comimos, luego cuando terminamos yo levante la mesa, y lave los platos y deje que los viejitos se fueran a acostar mientras yo dejaba todo limpio, mire el reloj y ya eras las once de la noche, así que subí volando a mi cuarto me di una ducha, y me puse el pijama, y me fui a la cama.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hola perdón por la demora, es que estuve castigada, y bue una de las cosas que me sacaron fue la comp., pero bue ya paso, creo que subiré ahora el otro capi, que lleva de titulo: mi cumpleaños, y si no es ahora cera en estos días, gracias a todos chau

09/01/08


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Sin embargo, la historia es originalmente mía. Todo esto lo hago sin ánimos de lucro.

**Capitulo IV: **Mi cumpleaños

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hoy era mi cumpleaños, no me encontraba muy alegre aunque mejor los anteriores, fui busque una cajita de fósforos que debía tener en un cajón del escritorio, y prendí dos velitas a la foto de mi padre, y otra a donde estamos mi padre, mi madre y yo, hice la oración como todas las mañanas y me cambie, cuando baje no se encontraba nadie en la casa, y ya hacia una semana que se encontraba kikyo con nosotros, era mi compañera de curso, y teníamos mucho en común, y aunque en la escuela siempre andábamos juntas, no había nadie que nos allá visto sonreír ni siquiera una sola vez, somos muy buenas alumnas, dicen los profesores que si seguimos así hasta quinto año tranquilamente recibimos la becas ambas, nosotras no opinamos nada al respeto.

-nani, abuelo, kikyo, será que hay alguien en la casa-decía yo mientras me iba de un extremo al otro –bue tal parece que me encuentro sola, que mas da- fui hasta el comedor, tome un par de bananas, la leche y me prepare un licuado, una vez listo, me fui al living y prendí el televisor y me puse a ver una película de acción, y cada tanto me tomaba un poco del licuado, mientras sentía como habrían la puerta de la casa

-kag, kag donde estas-decía kikyo mientras entraba como corriendo

-aquí estoy- le decía mientras ponía el vaso y la jarrita en la mesa, y en eso sentía como alguien había saltado tras de mi y habíamos caído al sofá, en el que ya estaba sentada

-feliz cumple, ten esto es para vos-me daba un beso, y me entregaba mi regalo

-gracias-le decía mientras dejaba este en el suelo

-veamos cumplís catorce eso significa que son catorce tirones de oreja-yo solo le sonreía -uno, dos, tres, cuatro-y seguía así hasta llegar a los catorce – y quince para el año que viene.

-ya, por favor son catorce no vente-le decía yo mientras me le tiraba arriba

-niñas-dijo el abuelo –ven para acá mi nenita, feliz cumple kag-me decía mientras me abrazaba fuertemente- y esto es para vos-mientras me daba otro regalo

-hay abuelo ya con uno es suficiente no necesito tantos-le decía colocándolo a este al lado del otro

-querida-me decía la nani

-nani- le conteste yo mientras recibía un enorme beso y abrazo de parte de ella, y yo que pensaba que nunca mas tendría un cumpleaños como el que me daban mis padres juntos

Que tan equivocada que estaba, ellos me demostraron que aunque no estén mis padres biológicos ellos igual me apoyarían en todo momento, y eso para mi era muy bueno, el que pensé que seria un cumpleaños común y corriente, se transformo a uno de los mejores de mi vida

-bueno, como hoy es un día especial, vamos a ir a comer afuera, así que cámbiate quieres-me decía el abuelo yo asentí con la cabeza y subí con kikyo a mi cuarto, una vez en el abrí mi placard y saque unos shins bien oscuros, una remerita tres cuartos de color negra con unas flores en blanco, mis tapatitos negros con un moñito de adorno, me puse un poco de brillo y me deje el pelo suelto, y hagarre un bolsito, blanco con negro, en donde puse el celular, una agendita, el brillito labial, el monedero, y unas tuallitas femeninas por si las dudas, y bajamos juntas.

-bien abues, ya estamos listas, vamos-decía yo mientras los veíamos a ambos en la puerta y tras de ellos un taxi, cual me dejo bien sorprendida, subimos los cuatros y nos dirigimos a un restaurante, cuando llegamos ordenamos y luego nos fuimos a la plaza a ver el hermoso paisaje que había en este, en el centro había una fuente enorme a y a su alrededor unos banquitos con árboles, cuando miramos el reloj ya eran mas de las ocho treinta de la tarde, así que tomamos un taxi y nos volvimos a la casa

-bien, nani, abue, kikyo este fue uno de mis mejores cumpleaños, muchas gracias por todo-les decía mientras le daba un beso a cada uno-por cierto no voy a comer nada me iré a bañar y me acostare-y comencé a subir a mi cuarto.

-hay que are, como podré decirles-decía yo mientras abría la puerta

-será mejor que guarde el secreto-prendí el equipo y abrí el agua para que se llenara la bañera

-si eso are, no les diré nada, y cuando a mi actitud será la misma de siempre-entre al agua y solo dejaba que la música se hiciera escuchar, decidí en no pensar en nada así no me frustrará, en un momento de la pausa, anunciaron que ya eran las once y cuarto, y de un salto Salí del agua y me fui a dormir

-así será el resto de mi vida, no tengo muchas obsiones, lo dejaremos así-y entre que decía eso me quedaba profundamente dormida

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hola que bien, ya termine este capi, si ya se a que quiero llegar con esto, es que tenia que ponerle un poco de su pasado para que puedan entender los otros capítulos, no vallan a pensar que la historia ya esta terminada, la iré haciendo a medida que me llegue la inspiración, gracias a los que me dejan sus reviews y a los que también, porque al menos me leen, y aunque este capi es muy cortito, no había mucho que ponerle

El próximo capi comenzara una vida nueva con los mismos personajes, y quien sabe puede que allá algunos nuevos

13/01/08


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Sin embargo, la historia es originalmente mía. Todo esto lo hago sin ánimos de lucro.

**Aclaracion: **cuando haga un cambio e pareja, o de escena, pondré su nombre en mayúscula y en el centro :D

**Capitulo V: **Comienzo la universidad

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Han pasado tres años desde que decidí llevarme conmigo a la tumba lo que paso con mi familia antigua, nunca le dije a nadie inclusive nunca les conté nada ni a los abuelos ni a kikyo lo que provoco en mi el irme de mi casa, y no volver nunca mas a esta.

Mi vida a seguido corriendo, como siempre, kikyo y yo recibimos la beca de la escuela sin hacer el mayor esfuerzo, y gracias a eso ya teníamos la vida universitaria pagada, y no seriamos una carga para los abues, las clases comenzaría en tres meses, cuando terminara las vacaciones de verano

En cuanto a mi vida, sigue igual no a cambiado para nada, sigo con el mismo rostro inexpresivo, nadie me ve reír, y el que me vio ya se olvido cuando fue ese momento, mi relación con kikyo es hermosa, a pesar de que ambas somos muy frías nos llevamos muy bien, digamos que somos las hermanas que ambas siempre quisimos tener, ella esta de novia con un chico hace mas de un año, el es del colé ,también recibió beca al igual que nosotros y entrara en la misma carrera Medicina, pero yo a diferencia de ellos me especializare en medica forense, ellos quieren especializarse en cirujano, y todo a lo que tenga que ver con este tema.

Se que inuyasha, el novio de mi hermanita, tiene un hermano que entra este año a segundo de medicina, y nosotros a primero, pero no tengo idea de cómo es el físicamente, me comento kikyo que es muy parecido a inu, y que cuando esta en la casa, le recuerda mucho a mí, ya que dice que es muy frió y nadie lo ha visto reír, siempre que me dice eso solo hago un gesto que a ella le da la razón de que sonrió, aunque yo no lo tome así.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-NOO, aléjate de mi, que te me alejes-gritaba, mientras sentía que me gritaban a mi, y en ese momento me senté en mi cama y puse una de mis manos en la frente-era solo una pesadilla, una muy mala pesadilla-

-kag, kag, despierta-me decía una voz tras la puerta-hoy es nuestro primer día en la universidad-

-si mana, ya voy, tranquila-le decia mientras veía mi pecho como subía y bajaba por la aceleración de mi pecho por el sueño, y como mi cuerpo transpiraba, valla que era una pesadilla muy fea, la cual la ando soñando hace un par de semanas, pero no puedo decir nada, porque será que después de cuatro años justo ahora, que lo supere vuelve mi entupida cabeza a recordarlo.

Me levante de la cama, me dirigí al baño, me di una ducha, y envuelta en el toallon me cepille los dientes, me dirigí a la cama, la tendí, y abrí el placard, saque una pollera negra que me quedaba bajo la rodilla, y una musculosa verde aceituna y unas sandalias del mismo color de la remera, me deje el pelo suelto y me puse una bincha en color negra, tome los cuadernillos y lo coloque en una mochilita del tamaño perfecto, por lo menos me entraba las cosas para llevar a la universidad, me maquille suave, un poco de corrector de ojeras, algo de rubor, me delinee los ojos de color negro, y brillo labial, baje al comedor así desayunara algo

-buenos días nana, abue, kikyo-les decia mientras les daba un beso a cada uno y me dirigía a la heladera, tome el jugo de naranja, unas tostadas, y listo ese fue todo mi desayuno

-bien, gorda vamos-me decia kikyo mientras se levantaba de la mesa, ya ambas habíamos terminado de desayunar

-si claro, vamos- y recién preste atención a lo que llevaba puesto, ella tenia unas botas hasta bajo la rodilla, un pollera de shin cortita, y una remera súper ajustada, y bastante escotada, una cartera negra, y los cuadernillos en sus brazos, aunque somos muy buenas amigas, y nos tratábamos como hermanas, en cuanto a gustos de la ropa somos como el blanco y el negro, aunque eso a ninguna de las dos nos afectaba mucho que digamos

-chau abues- le decia a ambos mientras les daba un beso a ambos

-chau hermana, chau cuñis-le decia kikyo- había veces que se me olvidaba que kikyo era la hermana mas chica de kikyo, pero bueno, nos dirigimos a la puerta, tomamos nuestras llaves, y nos fuimos

En ese momento sonó el celular de kikyo

-hola-

-_hola mi amor-_

_-_hola amor, como estas-

_-bien, estas yendo ya a la universidad-_

-si, estoy yendo con kag-

_-Yo estoy yendo con sessho-_

-enserio, guau eso si que es raro, estamos a una cuadra ya-mientras cruzábamos la calle

_-bueno, nosotros ya llegamos, las estamos esperando afuera-_

.okis, te amo chau-

_-yo también, chau amor-_

-a que no sabes- me decia kikyo con un gran entusiasmo

-no, decime-le dije yo con un tono demasiado frió, cual ella lo dejo pasar y seguí

-era mi amor-me decia, como si no me hubiera dado cuenta

-ajam, que decia-

-bueno, esta con sessho- y me miro, no le dije nada- veras que si hay alguien que es igual a ti de frió- solo la mire y seguí caminando, en eso vemos que alguien nos hace seña, y nos dirigimos hasta ahí

-hola mi amor-mientras le daba un beso- hola sessho-

-hola kikyo-

-hola kag, como estas-

-hola inu, bien, como siempre, vos-mientras le daba un beso y miraba a su hermano que no me quitaba la mirada de encima

-me alegro, yo también, te presento el es mi hermano sesshoumaru-y me lo señalaba- sessho ella es kagome

-hola, un gusto- le decia mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

-hola, el gusto es todo mió-y me respondió el beso

-bien, creo que será mejor que vallamos entrando-decia kikyio, que ya entraba abrazada de inuyasha

-bien, vamos- le decia yo que iba a unos diez pasos mas o menos de ellos con sessho

Íbamos los dos muy callados, hasta que escuche que sonaba el timbre, había perdido de vista a kikyo y a inu, y creo que sessho ya se había dirigido a su salón, y no se despidió solo porque le caí aburrida, así que comencé a caminar hasta el salón, y cuando quiero ir, siento un susurro que me dice

-espera, quieres que te acompañe-y en ese momento me di vuelta, asustada, quedando a unos centímetros, de los labios del que me hablaba

-si, si eso es lo que deseas, no hay problema-le decia, mientras me separaba de su lado, y poniéndome a un costado suyo-pero no es obligatorio hacerlo sesshomaru

-yo quiero hacerlo, aparte queda a dos salones del mió así que no hay drama, y dime sessho, sesshomaru es muy largo-

-claro, gracias- y baje la mirada al suelo-

-bien, aquí es tu salón-me decia mientras nos deteníamos, y alce la mirada y vi a inu y a mi manita sentados ya dentro de este, y me habían guardado un lugar a su lado, para mi-

-gracias, eres muy amable-le dije en el momento que le mire a los ojos

-de nada, nos veremos en algún momento, chau hermosa- me decia mientras me daba un beso, en el cual no respondí, porque quede atónica unos segundos, y cuando reaccione, el ya se dirigía a su salón, entre al mió y por detrás de mi entro el profesor

-buenos días-decia mientras se dirigía a su escritorio, y todos nosotros nos sentamos, y así paso toda la mañana, entre presentaciones, y mientras escribimos los programas de lo que veríamos en todo el año de las materias que tuvimos hasta la hora del almuerzo-

Vi mi reloj y ya eran las 13.00, y en ese momento sonó el siempre anunciando el receso

-bien, vamos al comedor-decia mi hermana mientras se paraba junto con inu

-si claro- y tome mi mochila, y fui con ellos

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ya en el comedor, hicimos una cola, yo tome un jugo de naranja, un poco de puré de papa, unas albóndigas, y una gelatina, inu y kikyo tomaron un jugo multifrutal, ensalada y milanesa, y un flan

-me gustaría ir a comer afuera en los banquitos con mesas que hay en el patio-mientras señalaba, ya que las puertas eran de vidrio y se veía lo de afuera

-bien vamos-decia inu

-puedo ir con ustedes-decia una voz que venia detrás de nosotros, los tres nos dimos vuelta

-hola, claro que puedes-le decia kikyo y comenzamos a caminar los cuatro al patio, nos sentamos, en una mesa que estaba cerca de unos rosales, sessho tomo un pimpollo, y inu una rosa enorme, y inu le dio a mi hermana y sessho a mi

-gracias-respondimos juntas, al obtenerla

-de nada-le dijo inu mientras la besaba apasionadamente, y sessho se sentaba a mi lado, se acerco a mi oído y me susurro

-te doy la flor mas bella, la que aun no se abrió, y cuando se abra podrás observar la belleza de esta-y se sentó bien, mientras sentía que mis mejillas se ponían rojizas

Comimos. Y volvimos a clase hasta las 19.30 de la tarde, y cuando salimos sessho ya estaba afuera con un par de compañeros

-chicas, las llevamos-decia inu que abrazaba a mi hermana y le daba un beso en los labios

-si claro amor vamos, tu hermano viene-le decia mientras le daba un beso y le dirigía una mirada muy picara

-si, pero mientras vamos al auto-

-bien, vamos- les dije y nos fuimos al auto, una vez allí

-kag, te subís por fis adelante, porque sessho conduce, y así yo voy con mi amor atrás-me decia inu mientras la besaba

-si que mas da- y nos subimos

-puedo prender la música-le preguntaba mientras me abrochaba el cinturón

-si claro-y seguía besando a mi hermana

-bien, gracias, y dejen de hacer esas escenitas cuando estoy con ustedes quieren-

Prendí la radio, y justo estaban dando mi canción favorita, así que me recosté en el asiento mientras escuchaba tranquila, y hice de cuenta como si estuviera totalmente sola

Me tomo un café con tu ausencia  
y le enciendo un cigarro a la nostalgia  
le doy un beso en el cuello a tu espacio vacío  
Me juego un ajedrez con tu historia  
y le acaricio la espalda a la memoria  
seduciendo al par de zapatos azules que olvidaste  
Y charlo de política con tu cepillo de dientes  
con visión tan analítica, como cuando te arrepientes.

-hay mi amor, ahí no por favor-le decia kikyo, mientras que inu le hacia cosquillas- ya para me voy a morir aficciada de tanto reírme

-chicos por favor, se pueden callar me gusta mucho este tema- mientras miraba hacia ellos

-esta bien, perdónanos- se abrazaron y besaron

Realmente no estoy tan solo, quién te dijo que te fuiste  
si aún te encuentro cocinando algún recuerdo en la cocina  
o en la sombra que dibuja la cortina.

En eso subía sessho, le hice una seña para que no dijera nada, cosa que me entendió y se quedo callado mientras se acomodaba en el asiento

Realmente no estoy tan solo, quién te dijo que te fuiste  
si uno no está donde el cuerpo, sino donde más lo extrañan  
y aquí se te extraña tanto

Me pareció rarísimo, cuando comencé a escuchar como sessho cantaba la canción, y lo mire, se puso un dedo en sus labios como diciéndome que no hable, ya que iba a preguntarle si le gustaba Arjona,

Tú sigues aquí, sin ti, conmigo  
quién está contigo si ni siquiera estás tú...

Se puso el cinturón, y comenzó a manejar, y los dos cantamos la canción, o el resto que quedaba de ella

Platico con tus medias de seda  
y le preparo un croissant al recuerdo  
mientras le rasco una rodilla a esta vida, sin vida  
Le canto una canción a la nada  
y me burlo de la melancolía  
mientras le subo el cierre a la falda de las ganas  
Sintiendo tantas cosas  
realmente no estoy tan solo  
sola tú que estás conmigo  
y no te fuiste contigo.

En eso paro, ya que el semáforo estaba en rojo, y cuando se puso en verde continuo

Realmente no estoy tan solo, quién te dijo que te fuiste  
si aún te encuentro cocinando algún recuerdo en la cocina  
o en la sombra que dibuja la cortina.

Mientras seguíamos cantando doblo a la derecha, y siguió.

Realmente no estoy tan solo, quién te dijo que te fuiste  
si uno no está donde el cuerpo, sino donde más lo extrañan  
y aquí se te extraña tanto  
Tú sigues aquí, sin ti, conmigo  
quién está contigo si ni siquiera estás tú...

Doblo en una calle paralela a la estación del tren, mientras escuchábamos la alarma que anunciaba que el tren estaba llegando, así que se detuvo, y esperamos que llegara y pasara

Realmente no estoy tan solo quién te dijo que te fuiste  
si cargaste con el cuerpo, pero no con el recuerdo  
y el recuerdo está conmigo.  
Realmente no estoy tan solo, quién te dijo que te fuiste  
si uno no esta donde el cuerpo, sino donde más lo extrañan  
y aquí se te extraña tanto  
tú sigues aquí, sin ti, conmigo  
quién está contigo si ni siquiera estás tú..

-así que te gusta Arjona- me decia mientras me miraba, y yo observaba como pasaba el tren

-si, es uno de mis favoritos, no pensé que te gustara

-si a mí también me fascina, tengo todos sus CD-S- me decia aun con su mirada en mi

-yo también- y lo mire, y escuchamos como sonaba la alarma de q ya podíamos seguir, pero ambos estábamos tan perdidos en la mirada del otro que ni lo escuchamos, y si fue así no le dimos la mas mínima importancia, y sentía que no solo su mirada estaba sobre mi si no la de otras personas, y era kikyo y inu que nos miraban y sonreían

-digo no!, el tren ya se fue, o esperan que venga el otro así lo miramos pasar- decia inu mientras en y kikyo morían de la risa, los dos totalmente rojos, el comenzó a manejar

-ya cállense quieren-le decia yo mientras seguía escuchando la radio, que era mi favorita, y estaban pasando el tema de Alberto Plaza - **Ahora** , y en cuanto termino, ya estábamos en la puerta de casa, bajaron kikyo e inuysha, y sessho y yo quedamos dentro del auto

-bien, gracias por traernos, por el pimpollo-mientras la tomaba- ahora cuando suba le pondré agua y la colocare en mi mesita de luz- y le sonreí

-no hay porque agradecer, quise hacerlo porque quise, y cuando al pimpollo veras que cuando se abra será tan hermoso como vos- y sentí que mis mejillas volvían a entornarse en un rosado intenso.

INU Y KIKYO

-creo que tu hermano le cayo bien a mi hermana-le decia mientras le daba un tierno beso

-yo creo que si amor, ambos se cayeron bien-me decia mi querido amor, mientras me abrazaba con fuerza-viste como se miraban-me preguntaba inquieto

-si la verdad, aparte por primera vez note como si kag volviera a la vida-le decia mientras lo miraba a los ojos

-sabes, lo mismo sentí yo de mi hermano- y me comenzó a besar

SESSHO Y KAG

-bueno nos vemos, mañana verdad- me decia sessho mientras me miraba con esos ojos fríos pero a la vez tan expresivos

-si claro, mejor me voy así saco algunos apuntes, y me doy un baño- le decia mientras me desabrochaba el cinturón

-muy bien, nos vemos entonces mañana-y me dio un beso, que creo que nunca se me borrara

-chau sessho-y le respondí el beso, me baje del auto, y me dirigí a la parejita

-bien, no es por molestarlos, peor yo ya entro, chau inu- y le di un beso y subí las escaleras

-chau kag-y entre a la casa

INU Y KIKYO

-bueno amor, será mejor que no lo haga esperar al otro, aparte tenemos que ir a trabajar- y miro su reloj- dios voy a llegar re tarde, me queda media hora y aun no llegue a casa

-esta bien mi amor-mientras me reía-chau vida, te amor, y mándale mis saludos a tu hermano

-si claro- me dio un beso rápido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos subió al auto y se fueron, así que entre a la casa

KAG

Entre a la casa, me dirigí a la cocina ahí estaba la nani, haciéndonos la merienda para kikyo y para mi

-hola nani, como esta?-a pesar de los años que convivía con ellos, nunca perdí el respeto cuando me dirigía a la nani o al bue, aunque se cansaron de decirme que los tratara como si fueran mis abuelos, como trato a kikyo, no podía perder la formalidad para dirigirme a ellos

-hola tesoro, bien, ya termino de hacer el te, y te lo sirvo-me decia mientras me daba un beso

-bien nani, yo iré a dejar la mochila en mi cuarto y bajo- y me dirigí al cuarto, deje la mochila sobre la cama, me Labé las manos, y baje al comedor, cuando llegue kikyo ya estaba sentada con la nani

-nani, y el abuelo?-le preguntaba mientras me sentaba en la mesa

-debe estar trabajando amor-me decia mientras ella se sentaba en la cabecera- y que tal les fue hoy , que tal el ambiente de la universidad

-hermoso hermana, nos fue re bien-le decia mientras comía una galleta con dulce –y aunque no lo creas, hoy kagome estuvo bastante feliz-cuando dijo eso me puse tomate, y tome un sorbo de mi te

-así mira vos, que bien-me decia la nani mientras me miraba- y se puede saber con quien-

-con el hermano de inu-le respondía kikyo, y tomo su te con leche

-si, bueno, tampoco fue la gran cosa nani, solo se porto muy dulce conmigo, y me cayo muy bien-y mordí mi galleta con dulce de leche

-bueno- decia ella como dándome a entender que no me lo creería, pero no le di importancia, y justo sonó el teléfono de la casa- iré yo ustedes terminen, así se bañan, o hacen sus cosas, y se fue

-salvada por el teléfono- me decia, y ni me miraba

-no necesitabas detallar toda la historia-le dije yo mientras la mataba con la mirada

-es que no lo hice, se me olvido decirle lo del pimpollo- me respondía mientras se reía, y yo tomaba mi te- aparte tranquila gorda, no me voy a meter mucho, es que me alegro que sonrieras, hace mucho que no lo haces, y eso hace bien al almo-me decia mientras terminaba su te con leche

-si bueno, supongo que tenes razón-mientras ya había terminado mi te- me cayo muy bien, espero verlo mañana-mientras sonreía y no entendía porque había dicho eso, nos levantamos y mientras ella lavaba las tazas yo levantaba la mesa

-será mejor que me bañe, lea lo que hicimos hoy, y me ponga a dormir- le decia mientras salíamos de la cocina, y la nani aun seguía hablando por teléfono

-si yo are lo mismo, no bajaras a comer?- me preguntaba mientras me miraba desde abajo y yo comenzaba a subir las escaleras

-no gracias, necesito de eso baños en las que estoy tirada en la bañera por horas- y seguí subiendo

-esta bien, como desees, nos vemos mañana gorda-

-si dale-y entre al cuarto, prendí el equipo de música, y puse el CD-S de Sin Bandera, el CD-S de Andy y Lucas y el CD-S de Luís Fonsi, cada uno con veinticinco temas, por si me quedaba mas de la cuenta en la bañar, y no me quedara sin música, coloque en agua al pimpollo y me dirigí al baño, me desvestí y entre a la bañera, entre a las 20.50 y Salí a las 22.30, todo ese tiempo me la pase pensando en sessho, apague el equipo, me puse la bombacha, el camión, prendí la lámparas de mis mesitas de luz, apague la luz central, y leí mis apuntes, cuando termine, apague las lámparas y caí rendida ante el sueño

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hola que va???, bue aquí esta el capi numero 5, si por fin, es que comencé a estudiar para rendir las materias que tengo, y no miro mucho la maquina, por suerte leo los fics que me gustan, tratare de no demorarme tanto para el próximo capitulo, gracias como siempre a todos los que me leen, y si ya se este es el capi mas largo que voy haciendo, la verdad mi intención no era esta, pero comenzó a llegarme la inspiración de la nada, y lo dejo acá porque si sigo no termino mas :D:D… díganme si no estuvo re dulce mi sessho cuando le dijo eso lo del pimpollo…

Bueno espero que les guste el capi, los dejo, un beso enorme a todos,

Acepto critica, comenzaros, apoyo, comentarios graciosos, concejos, los que quieran

27/01/08


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Sin embargo, la historia es originalmente mía. Todo esto lo hago sin ánimos de lucro.

**Aclaracion: **cuando haga un cambio e pareja, o de escena, pondré su nombre en mayúscula y en el centro :D

**Capitulo VI: **Una semana con mucho ritmo

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hoy ya era sábado avían pasado ya dos semanas desde que iniciaron las clases en la universidad y me encontraba muy alegre, pues habíamos quedado ir al cine con sessho, kikyo e inu y luego de eso veríamos que hacer, así que digamos que comencé muy lindo el día, me dirigí al baño, para darme una ducha, y luego bajar a desayunar algo, cuando Salí de la ducha estaban dando de Bon Jovi: como yo nadie te ha amado, ese tema me fascinaba y mucho, y me tire en la cama, y en eso toque algo duro bajo la almohada, metí la mano y saque el libro que me había regalado sessho tres días antes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Flash back

-hola nenita, como estas- me decía una voz de tras mió, y en ese momento me di la vuelta, quedando como en otras ocasiones a unas escasos centímetros de los labios del que me hablaba

-hola sessho, bien vos- le decía mientras me separaba de el

-bien, me alegro haberte encontrado, y esta vez lo hice sin querer- mientras me decía eso, yo pensaba ósea que varias veces me buscabas, y hacías como si era un encuentro casual, no creí que llegaras a ese punto, sesshoumaru, pero hay veces que una persona se lleva una gran sorpresa

-mira vos- le decía y me dirigía la caja mientras llevaba unos libros que había tomado, era fanática de la lectura, y me compraba unos libros, que eran coleccionables, que se llaman Animorphs

-oye nenita-esa era la forma en la que sessho había optado por hablarme, y a mí no me molestaba, y yo había decidido llamarlo ojitos, cual a el tampoco le molestaba

-que pasa ojitos-mientras me paraba unos pasos para hacer la cola para la cajera

-que llevas ahí?- mientras señalaba tres libros

-a esto- mientras le mostraba- es una colección que me gusta leerlo

-y de que se tratan-con una cara que representaba asombro y algo que me asombro, le causaba dudas de porque leía esas cosas, pero solo limite a responderle y a no reírme, puede que se me ofendiera

-se trata, sobre un grupo de chicos, que usan la metamorfosis, transformándose en los animales que deseaban, de acuerdo a la situación, y sus enemigos se llamaban "yerks"- y vi la cara de que no entendía nada de nada – luego te presto uno para que leas y me entiendas y si te gustan te los prestos a los niveles que ya tengo-

-como quieras, ya vengo- y vi como entraba en los pasillos, al cabo de unos minutos llego, pero me dijo que aria cola, y detrás mió había cinco personas, y no le di la importancia

-buenas tardes- me decía la cajera mientras tomaba mis libros

-buenas tardes-le respondí – cuanto es- mientras sacaba el monedero d ela cartera

-son tinta pesos señorita- le entregue la plata

-chau gracias-

-gracias a usted- y me fui y me senté en unos banquitos, que había en una plaza frente de la librería, y mientras esperaba a sessho

(pensamiento)porque habrás ido a la biblioteca, que quisiste comprar que no quisieras que vea, pero mejor no pregunto, no deseo meterme mucho, puede que termines pensando que soy una metida y eso no quiero saberlo

-bien nenita ya estoy, tenes apuro- y levante la mirada y el estaba a frente de mi

-no, para nada-

-bien, eso me gusta, quiere sir a tomar algo conmigo- me decía mientras me daba la mano para que me levantara, acepte, y nos fuimos a un bar a unas cuadras de ahí, tomamos un licuado cada uno, y luego me llevo a mi casa

-bien, será mejor que valla, mañana ambos tenemos clases, por cierto tu no deberías estar trabajando?-

-si debería, pero hoy pedí permiso para salir temprano-

-a ya veo, bien, nos vemos hermoso- y le di un beso en la mejilla, el quedo atónico nunca lo había llamado así, bueno también convengamos que hace poco que nos conocemos, abrí la puerta del auto y cuando estaba por bajar, el me detenio

-espera, ten esto, espero que sea de tu agrado, es una novela- mientras me entregaba un libro con un envoltorio muy bonito, y una tarjeta

-gracias chau- baje del auto y fui volando a mi cuarto, no podía creer que me allá comprado un libro, lo deje sobre la cama y tome la notita

**Bueno seguro te parecerá verme raro aquí**

**Pero mi intención era comprarte un libro**

**Y de suerte te apareciste aquí**

**Espero que te guste, **

**Un beso enorme**

**Sessho**

-yo también espero que me guste, y si no igual lo leeré-

Fin del Flash Back

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Abrí el libro, ya iba en la pagina 45, la novela se llama "prohibido morir en primavera", era muy entretenida, y como separador de pagina, había puesto en uno de mis libros de estudio, la rosa que el medio, cuando quedo bien aplastada, la pegue una cartulina negra, y le puse brillantina en dos rincones opuestos de esta

-bien, Será mejor que me cambie y baje a desayunar así luego subo estudio, y tengo toda la tarde y noche libre- y me dirigí al placard saque un short corto, una musculosa, la ropa interior, una ver que me cambie me puse perfume, una coleta alta, y las ojotas, y baje al comedor

-buenos días familia-saludaba ya que estaban todos- hola abue-y le di un beso- hola nani- y otro mas- hola kikio, hola inu- y a ambos también les di un beso y me senté en mi lugar, ya que los abuelos se sentaban en la cabecera y en la parte derecha se encontraba la parejita y frente a ellos me senté yo

-hola querida-me decía la nani

-nani me alcanzas el jugo por favor-mientras le señalaba la jarra, la nani se tomaba el trabajo de siempre hacernos un jugo de diferente sabor, era en realidad un jugo en donde se lo preparaba en la licuadora con leche de soja y alguna fruta(N/A: esos jugos como el jugo ADES, para aquellos que lo conocen :P)

-si claro tesoro-y me lo dio

-am chicos, kikyo y yo tenemos que hacer unos tramites que nos tomara toda la mañana y quizás tiempo de la siesta, pero no se preocupen por nosotros, los llamaremos por cualquier cosa- decía el abue mientras que el y la nani se levantaban de sus lugares, y se encaminaban juntos a la salida

-bien, nos vemos- dijimos los tres

-bien kag espero que no se te allá olvidado la sita de hoy no- decía inu mientras tomaba su jugo

-no no lo he olvidado, es mas luego de que limpie la casa me iré al cuarto a estudiar cosa que tenga el resto del día desocupado

-bien, me parece bien, bueno gorda nosotros también vamos a salir un rato, vendremos a la hora del almuerzo, traeremos la comida hecha así que no te molestes- me decía kikyo mientras se levantaba de la mesa junto con inu

-bien, los veo luego entonces- termine mi desayuno y me levante me dirigi a mi pieza, puse la radio a todo volumen, y comencé a limpiar la casa, cuando termine de limpiar todo, deje la mesa puesta cosa que cuando vengan kikyo e inu comiéramos y ella se encargara de levantar la mesa y lavar los platos, luego de eso me dirigí a mi cuarto me di una ducha, me puse la misma ropa mire el reloj y eran las once a.m. y apague la música y me puse a estudiar lo que había visto en la universidad esta semana, así pasaron las horas y ni las sentia, cuando escuche que me gritaban desde abajo

-HERMANA- decía kikyo Salí del cuarto y mire bajo las escaleras- ya esta la comida, baja quieres-

-si ya voy- y mire el reloj y ya eran las una y media p.m.- valla que me paso el tiempo- decía para mi misma, baje y ya estaba todo servido, habían comprado pollo con papas fritas. Le dimos gracias a DIOS por la comida y comenzamos a comer en silencio y cuando terminamos ayude a levantar la mesa y comenzamos a hablar

-oye kag, luego de que lave los patos me voy con inu a su casa-decía kikyo levantaba los platos

-esta bien- y le llevaba los vasos con cubiertos para que lavara

-vendré eso de las cinco p.m. mas o menos así me baño, y vamos juntas al cine, ya que la función comienza a las siete treinta p.m. y sesho con inu ya nos esperaran allá con las entradas la bebida y las palomitas- y seguid comiendo

-bueno esta bien, yo te mando un mensaje a tu celular cuando sepa algo de los abuelos- le dige mientras salía de la cocina comedor

-bueno esta bien, a donde vas?- pregunto mientras seguía lavando

- me voy a estudiar, hasta el rato, chau- y subí a mi cuarto me encerré de el, y me puse estudiar, pasaron dos horas y sonó el teléfono

-diga- hablaba mientras me sentaba en la cama

-_hola tesoro, se nos hizo mas tarde de lo que creiamos y nos tomara tres horas mas como minimo-_

-bueno esta bien, no se te olvide abuelo que hoy salimos al cine con kikyo, inu y sessho-

_-si no se me olvido, a que hora es la función-_

_-_kikyo dijo a las siete treinta p.m. pero seguro saldremos antes, ya que iremos por nuestra parte-

_-esta bien, habisale que hable, besos chau-_

-chau abue- y ambos cortamos el teléfono, me fui hasta el escritorio y tome el celular y entre a la mandeja par amandarle un mensaje a kikyo

-0-0-0-0-

_Manis el abuelo llamo,_

_Me dijo que van a llegar como minimo_

_A las seis treinta,_

_Que no hay problema con lo que salgamos hoy_

_Besos_

_Chau_

_-0-0-0-0-_

Y le mande el mensaje, y continué estudiando, al ratito sonó mi celular y abrí el mensaje

-0-0-0-0-

_Bueno dentro de unas_

_Horas voy para allá_

_Besos gorda_

_-0-0-0-0-_

Sonrei cuando leí el mensaje y segui estudiando, pero no paso ni cinco minutos y volvió a sonar y lo tome de vuelta y abrí el mensaje

-0-0-0-0-

_Hola hermosa_

_Espero que no hayas olvidado nuestra cita_

_Aunque estén inu y kik no me importa_

_Are de cuenta que estamos solos_

_Un beso enorme a donde más te guste_

_-0-0-0-0-_

Hay sessho tu siempre con esos besos a donde mas me gusten, cuando pensaras darme uno en un lugar que tanto quieras darme, así que le respondí

_-0-0-0-0-_

_Hola, no olvide lo de hoy_

_Ahora estoy estudiando, _

_así hoy a la noche estoy libre_

_El beso siempre lo recibo_

_Pero hay veces que me gustaría que me lo dieras TU_

_Becitos, hasta hoy a la tarde_

_-0_-0-0-0-

Y al minuto me respondió

-0-0-0-0-

_Bueno mejor no te molesto_

_Y dejo que estudies tranquila,_

_Ese beso aun es reservado para un momento especial_

_Contare los minutos hasta verte_

_Adiós hermosa_

_-0-0-0-0-_

Decidí no responderle porque así no terminaría de estudiar nunca, paso el tiempo volando y sin darme cuenta ya eran la cinco y en eso entro kikyo, subió a mi cuarto y golpeo

-gorda estas ahí, o en el baño- me preguntaba kikyo tras la puerta

-estoy aquí, pasa esta sin llave- y vi como pasaba

-bueno, gorda yo ya me voy a bañar y me voy a cambiar, a las seis treinta p.m. salimos no- me decía mientras se tiraba arriba mió ya que quede acostada en la cama

-bueno, de cómo una hora antes?- mientras trataba de sacarla de arriba mió para tirarme yo arriba de ella

-porque quiero ir a comprar algo sip?-y me tire arriba de ella

-esta bien, mejor nos bañamos porque conociéndonos estamos mas dentro del baño que fuera- y nos echamos a reír

-por cierto gorda, pone la música para que yo también escuche, al fin de cuenta podré la misma radio que vos- y asentí con la cabeza y ella se fue de mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta al salir, entramos casi al mismo tiempo al baño, entre abrí la ducha y me tome mi tiempo, cuando Salí eran ya las cinco cuarenta y cinco, me cepille los dientes, ya que no me gustaba salir a ningún lado sin hacerlo, y también me desenrede el pelo, y me hice una trenza hasta que pensara que peinado hacerme, Salí envuelta en el toallon en el cuerpo, y me dirigí al placard, y en eso sonó el celular

-0-0-0-0-

_Hermosa, que estas haciendo_

_Supongo que ya estas_

_Preparándote para el encuentro_

_Nuestro no es así_

_-0-0-0-0-_

-jaja- y apreté el botón para responderle- que dulce eres, pero no es nuestro encuentro- y comencé a contestarle

-0-0-0-0-

_Bueno si ya me estoy preparando,_

_Acabo de salir de bañarme_

_Y estoy envuelta en el toallon_

_-0-0-0-0-_

y comencé a ver que me iba a poner, tome una solerita de color negra, era con escote en U mas o menos pronunciado, solo dejaba ver el comienzo de mis pechos, de un largo hasta las rodillas, y de tiras mediadamente anchas, era ceñido al cuerpo hasta la cadera, y ni muy ajustado ni muy suelto, perfecto para caminar liberadamente, no tenia ningún detalle, así que tome un collar de piedras redondas de color blanco, y le di una vuelta al cuello, y otra que quedo mas largo, unos cinco centímetros antes de donde comenzaba el escote del pecho, me puse en la mano derecha dos pulseras anchas una de color negro y otra de color blanco, y unos aritos también de forma circular en color blanco, decidí dejarme el pelo suelto, y me puse unas sandalias de taco chupete, con unas pulseras en cada tobillo, de color negra con brillo, me senté en la mesa de maquillaje, en ella había un gran espejo y en la mesa toda clase de perfumes maquillaje, joyería, y cremas, en fin una mesa en donde estaban todas la cosas personales, cuando agarro la base, comenzó a sonar su celular, así que antes de maquillarse abrió el mensaje

-0-0-0-0-

_Espero verte hermosa_

_No es que no lo fueras_

_Pero seguro estoy que hoy iras radiantes_

_Como desearía ser ese toallon_

-0-0-0-0-

Y le conteste entre risas

-0-0-0-0-

_Jaja_

_Bue que lastima porque nunca serás_

_Y si iré bien como de costumbre_

_Solo que un poco mas arreglada_

_Nos vemos en unas horas,_

_Déjame arreglarme en paz_

_Si dulce, un besito_

-0-0-0-0-

Y comenze a colocarme primero el corrector de ojeras, luego la base, y volvio a sonar el celular

-0-0-0-0-

_Bueno te dejo tranquila_

_Pero ten algo por seguro_

_No sere el toallon_

_Pero puede que un tia_

_Te tenga de igual manera_

_No me contestes_

_Besitos_

_Chauu hermosa_

-0-0-0-0-

-odio cuando me haces así- y deje el celular en la mesa, y comencé a cantar la canción que estaban dando en la radio, la de moderatto no hay otra manera, hay como me encanta este tema y seguí maquillándome, tome un delineador en negro, me delinee todo el ojo resaltándolo aun mas, y un iluminador en blanco, un poco de rubor en las mejillas, y algo mascara de pestañas, iluminándola mas a ellas, delinee la boca con un lápiz rosa y le eché brillo a esta, y opte por dejarme suelto el pelo, tome la cartera y coloque las cosas personales de una mujer, mire al reloj que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta y ya eras las seis y veinticinco así que apague el equipo, y me Salí de la pieza la cerré con llave, las coloque en la cartera y baje , en la puerta ya estaba kikyo, que llevaba unos capri a cuadros blancos y negros bajo la rodilla, y una musculosa fucsia con un escote moderado, bien maquillada, se había dejado el pelo suelto, unos cuantos accesorios como cadenita, pulseras, aritos, y un par de anillos, en los pies llevaba unas sandalias taco aguja de color negro con unas pulseras en los tobillos, realmente hermosa.

-valla que estas hermosa gorda- me decía mientras abría la puerta

-gracias, tu igual, por cierto te aseguraste de que esta todo cerrado?- le decía mientras

-si, vamos, así no llegamos tarde- y salimos de la casa tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos al centro comercial, kikyo compro un perfume de hombre, lo puso en una bolsita con un garabato que sostenía un globo que decía te amo, y nos dirigimos al cine que se encontraba a dos cuadras de donde estábamos. Cuando entrabamos distinguimos a sessho y a inuyasha, sessho estaba con unos shins oscuros y una camisita de tela bambula en un rosa bien clarito y los tres primeros botones desabrochados, inu llevaba unos shins claros, y una camisa también de tela bambula en color negro con los tres primero botones desprendidos como sessho, ambos de veían muy lindos, y caminamos hasta ellos

-oh pero mira cuando belleza viene en camino hasta aquí. Decía sessho mientras nos miraba y hacia que inu se diera vuelta para que también nos viera

-hola muchachos, como estan?- les decía yo mientras los besaba a ambos

-bien, y ahora mejor con ustedes aquí- respondió inu mientras le daba un beso muy dulce a kikyo

-hola sessho- le decia kikyo mientras le daba un beso también en la mejilla

-bien, mejor entremos que ya comienza la película- decía inu, así que los cuatros nos dirigimos, sessho le dio mis boletos a la señora e inu los de ellos, entramos a la sala numero uno ya que era un estreno, era una película de terror llamada "el túnel de la muerte"(N/A: no se me ocurre otra en estos momentos, y esa me gusta mucho, aunque es mas de suspenso que de terror, bueno sigamos), así vimos toda la película y cuando salimos ya eran las diez treinta de la noche, salimos todos juntos riéndonos y hablando sobre la película

-bien que aremos ahora entonces- decía yo mientras salíamos de la entrada del cine

-vallamos a comer en el restaurante "Los caracoles"- decía kikyio

-bien iremos a buscar el auto, ustedes espérenos acá- decía inu y se fui con kikyo

- en que auto vinieron- le decía a sessho que no dejaba de verme

-en el mió, porque lo preguntas- me decía aun con su mirada sobre mi

-porque pensé que solo tu lo manejabas-

-es que hoy me da lo mismo, por cierto te dije lo linda que te ves esta noche- me decía mientras se acercaba y provocaba un rosado en mis mejillas

-no pero gracias- y el auto ya se acercaba

-bueno ahora que te lo dije, ya lo sabes- y me dio un beso que apenas logro rosas mis labios, y aunque nadie lo vio, yo quede fascinada pero no dije nada al respecto, y el auto paro en ese preciso momento

-por favor tu primero- me decía sessho mientras abría la puerta de atrás del auto

-gracias- y subí y sessho subió tras de mi, y así pasamos una cena de lo mas tranquila y hermosa los cuatro juntos, entre risas y mientras que comíamos se nos hicieron las doce y media, asi que nos fuimos a la casa, una vez ahí inu y kikyo quedaron en el auto hablando y yo con sessho bajamos porque no querríamos interrumpirlos

-me la pase muy bien hoy- le decía yo mientras subía el primer escalón de los cinco escalones que hay antes de la entrada

-igual yo, y aun mejor porque tu estabas conmigo- y me sonroje levemente, pero gracia al maquillaje y a la oscuridad de la zona no lo noto

-bueno será mejor que me valla, espero verte el lunes, ya que mañana trabajo casi todo el día ya que hoy pedí permiso para no hacerlo-

-gracias, y eso lo hiciste por que?-suponiendo lo que me preguntaría

-para pasar la noche junto a tu presencia hermosa- bingo! Sabia que me iba a decir algo así, era tan lindo cuando lo hacia

-bueno hermosa, fue un placer, hasta el lunes, chau- y en eso cerré los ojos, un parpadeo para ser mas precisa, y en ese momento sentí sus labios sobre los míos

-chau- y se dirigía al auto mientras kikyo bajaba

-hasta el lunes, mándale mis saludos a inu- y entramos las dos a la casa-hasta mañana kikyio y le di un beso

-chau gorda- y yo fui directamente al cuarto, subí me puse el pijama, me quite el maquillaje, me cepille los dientes, y me acosté en la coma pero no antes de prender el equipo y escuchar la radio en un sonido donde solo se mantendría en mi cuarto, y quede totalmente dormida, mientras pensaba en los besos que me dio hoy sessho

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Bueno que tal, gracias por su apoyo, ya se me demore una semana y mil perdones, pero bue digamos que mi familia viajo, y quede con mi padre, pero el trabaja todo el dia, y lamentablemente me hago cargo de todo, aunque hay una paz que no se imaginan, bue este capi es el mas largo, guau si que me pase, espero que no les aburra por lo que es largo, ahora les responderé sus firmas:**

**Naoko Nayamira** **hola gracias por tu apoyo, a mi también me gusta esta parejita, pero lamentablemente aun no le planeo hacerlos tan amorosos a los capis, aun quiero que sea un poco mas dolorosa la vida, pero tendrá unos buenos resultados lo prometo, besos y de nuevo gracias.**

**laetus****Hola como estas, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y si como te dije, no planeo que naraku y kikyo sean los malos de esta historia, pero bueno… tengo mis propósitos y espero que aun así te guste mi fic, gracias por tu apoyo, y MIL PERDONES porque dije que lo actualizaría ayer, y mira bue, pero como recompensa te deje un buen final, y un capi largo besitos, chauu besos hasta tu próximo capi o el mio jajaja**

**icegirl06****hola como estas? Si bueno hasta ahora si se mejoro, peor nunca se sabe, nadie domina su futuro, así que veremos que pasa, te contesto también tus otras firmas, y la verdad que no me paso ni cerca a lo que dice mi fic, pero de la noche a la mañana se me dio por escribir algo así, así que bue aquí lo estoy haciendo espero que sea de tu agrado, besitos hasta el próximo capi, y no importa si te demoras en leerlo en fin te tomas un tiempo y lo lees, así que muchas gracias besitos chauu**

**iyvker****hola como estas? Bueno la idea es que no sea de rosa, no aun, y bueno, pero ya veras con otros capis me entenderás, bueno tratare de no demorarme tanto, calculo que solo me tomaría una semana, en actualizarla, ya que estoy estudiando las materias que debo rendir, asi que no estoy toda la hora escribiendo, pero muchas gracias por tu apoyo besitos y hasta el próximo**

**gracias a todos los que leen y los que me dejan sus comentarios y a los que no tambien, al menos se tomaron la molestia de leerlo :D:D:D**

**chauuu**

**02/02/08**


End file.
